sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Chili dog
*''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' |mídias_apps = *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |utilizador = *Sonic *Tails *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Sonia *Manic *Goobster *Professor Von Schlemmer *Chip *Vector the Crocodile |uso = Refeições, petiscos entre as refeições, gozo |descrição = Cachorros-quentes com tempero chili, prato favorito do Sonic }} Chili dogs são cachorros-quentes com molho de chili. Eles são a comida favorita de Sonic the Hedgehog, em várias continuidades, principalmente várias séries de televisão, como Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog e Sonic Underground. Chili dog é um exemplo interessante (e um pouco raro) de alimentos básicos dos quadrinhos e cartoons "entrando" nos videogames. Contexto Alguns jogos atuais da franquia fazem alusões ao alimento, exibindo que chili dog é a comida favorita do Sonic. No desenho Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, vários personagens gostam, e muito de chili dogs, sendo que, além do Sonic, Tails mostra que possivelmente, sua comida favorita é o chili dog (apesar disso, ele prefere adicionar queijo ao prato). Já outros personagens, como o Goobster, têm o alimento como o seu favorito. No caso de Goobster, ele não aceitava praticamente nada, depois de ter provado o seu primeiro chili dog. [[Arquivo:Sonic com chili dogs do Chef Charlemagne - O apaixonado Sonic.png|thumb|left|200px|Sonic segurando um chili dog que foi feito pelo Chef Charlemagne. O chili dog foi trazido do Território Gelado, e esfriou um pouco.]] Breezie foi programada para gostar de chili dogs, mas ela apenas come os que são preparados pelo Chef Charlemagne, que fica à 8.000 km (do local onde ela estava), no Território Gelado. Outros exemplos de cachorros-quentes aparecem. Partindo para Sonic Underground, por exemplo, Sonia the Hedgehog (a irmã do Sonic) curte comer cachorros-quentes com tofu, algo que seu irmão Sonic tem aversão a comer. Receita A receita aparece na última história do primeiro gibi da Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, chamado Fast Food! ("Comida rápida" literalmente, também conhecidos por Junk Food, que são alimentos preparados e servidos em um curto espaço de tempo, como batatas fritas e hambúrgueres. Ao mesmo tempo, vemos este nome como um trocadilho, já que Sonic é "fast", rápido). A fórmula chama-se Chili dog a la Sonic e é a seguinte: thumb|right|300px|A receita na primeira edição da Archie Sonic the Hedgehog. * Adicione 1 libra (Mais ou menos, 450 gramas, mais precisamente, 453,592 gramas) de carne moída * Adicione ½ xícara de cebola picada, pimentão e cogumelos (levemente marrons) * Adicione 1 lata grande de tomates triturados * Adicione 8 onças (algo como 200 gramas, mais precisamente, 226,796 gramas) de molho de churrasco * Ferva por ½ hora * Adicione 1 colher de chá de pimenta em pó, cominho e orégano * Adicione 1 grande vasilha de feijões vermelhos (escorridos) * Ferva por 1 hora * Adicione cachorros-quentes * Cozinhe 15 minutos em molho * Coloque em rolo brindado * Acrescente queijo derretido (opcionalmente) Aparições Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Galeria Breezie - Chili dogs fervendo - O apaixonado Sonic.png|Breezie admirando chili dogs que estão cozinhando em O apaixonado Sonic. Sonic - Chili dogs - A pista do sumiço do Tails.png|Sonic observando um chili dog em uma mesa, mesmo sabendo da armadilha, em A pista do sumiço do Tails. O maior lançador de salsicha do mundo - O gigantismo do Tails.png|Um lançador de salsicha (chili dog) em O gigantismo do Tails. Tails preparando chili dogs - Tanto tempo, otários.png|Tails servindo chili dogs para almoçar com Sonic, que pouco tempo depois deste acontecimento, aparece. Sonic e Tails - lanchonete de chili dogs - Esquadrão super especial de destruição e captura do Sonic.png|Tails e Sonic indo à uma lanchonete em formato de chili dog. Cena de "Esquadrão super especial de destruição e captura do Sonic". STC - Chili dogs.png|Chili dogs, milk shakes, hambúrgueres e refrigerantes na Sonic the Comic Nº 5. Sonic Super Digest Nº 7.jpg|A capa de Sonic Super Digest Nº 7 com alguns chili dogs. Chili_dog_item_-_Sonic_and_the_Black_Knight.png|Chili dog em Sonic and the Black Knight. Chili_dog_e_vendedor_de_chili_dog_de_Shamar.png|Um vendedor de cachorro quente de Shamar com um chili dog. Chili_Dog_Sonic_Unleashed.png|Chili dog em Sonic Unleashed. Trívia * No Sonic Diz do episódio O gigantismo do Tails em Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic diz que ele gosta de comer chili dogs, porém ele diz que gosta de comidas saudáveis, também. * Sonic and the Black Knight é um dos dois jogos que exibem Sonic comendo chili dogs. Nele, Sonic aparece comendo logo na introdução. O outro jogo é Sonic Generations, na primeira e penúltima cutscenes, assim comp no mangá, onde as versões clássica e moderna do Sonic estão comendo chili dogs. * Os vendedores em Sonic Unleashed vendem diferentes tipos de cachorros-quentes dependendo da localização. * Nas versões de Xbox 360 e PS3 do videogame Sonic Unleashed, essas são as medalhas exibindo os chili dogs: ** Gyro with Relish por completar todas as missões em Apotos. ** Pig in a Blanket por completar todas as missões em Spagonia. ** Exotic Toppings ao completar todas as missões em Mazuri. ** Sausage Fried Rice por completar todas as missões em Chun-nan. ** Iced Hotdog por completar todas as missões em Holoska. ** Kebab on a Bun ao completar todas as missões em Shamar. ** Ketchup and Mustard por completar todas as missões na Empire City. ** Hard Boiled por completar todas as missões em Eggmanland. ** Fried Clam Roll por completar todas as missões em Adabat. Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Comidas